


Violent Red

by seerofblood13



Category: pokemon red version
Genre: Other, Thriller, maybe horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerofblood13/pseuds/seerofblood13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about a girl named finding the original pokemon red game and how it changes her life. But is it for better or worse? (sorry for the bad summery and grammar) I don't own pokemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

I was walking down the highway towards the convention that I'm at with a couple friends, but their still the hotel. It was a bright, sunny day but it was really hot out. But I think it's mainly what I was wearing. Which was a pair of black and white skater shoes, black skinny jeans , a black t-shirt that said 'turn up the volume' (in the colours pink, green, blue and yellow) and a yellow sweater. I was on my way back from McDonalds, when I saw a green, paper sign that said 'garage sale'.I walked up to the sign and at the address (since you can always find neat at a garage sale). Which was 6969 Apple avenue. While I was on my way there, their were two guys building a haunted house. I asked if I them if I could help out but they said no. After a couple more minuets of walking I finally got there. I looked around only to find nothing....but that was before I saw the game pokemon red sitting there with a sign that said free. I wondered why it would be free. But I still took it. While I was walking back to the convention I was looking at the cartridge when I felt something carved into the back. I turned over the cartridge and saw the world 'violent' was carved into the game. I hoped that it didnt affect the game in any way when I play it after the convention.


	2. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I pressed start and noticed that there's already a saved game. So I chose continue. But it said 'Are you sure?' I thought about it. "What's the worst that could happen?" I said out loud.

But that was then and this is now. I picked up my blue Game boy Colour, and inserted the pokemon red cartridge. I then turned on the GBC and sighed in relief as the opening played through. I then realized how lucky I was that I even got THE original pokemon version for FREE. Even though it is damaged. But it still works. I then pressed start and noticed that there's already a saved game. So I chose continue. But it said 'Are you sure'? I thought about it.  
"What's the worst that could happen?" I said out loud. Then everything went black.When I woke up everything looked really pixealy. Then my eyes adjusted and everything looked normal. I noticed that I had a backpack. I took it off to look inside of it. What I saw scared me. I saw a lot of pokeballs ( masterball, greatball etc.) , I.D, a pokedex, a lot of money, potions (awakening, super potion, antidote etc.) and some other items. I looked at my I.D and saw that I looked exactly the same but I was wearing something different. I had long, black hair, bright sapphire, blue eyes and the pokemon red outfit. I then noticed that my name is Red. No last name. I then took out my pokedex to see what pokemon I had. I had all of them. I also saw that I had all of the badges too. But one of the pokeballs opened up by itself. I stared at it in shock. I didn't know they could open up by themselves. An Eevee came out of the pokeball and stared at me as if it knew that I wasn't really Red. But how did know? That I'm still wondering but I will never know. So I just stared right back. Then my rival came running up to me. What was his name again? Oh, yeah it's Blue. I tried to talk to him but he pushed me out of the way. Then I did something really stupid. I ran after him. I just kept running until I caught up with him. He then turned around and asked me   
"what do you want?".  
"Why were you running away?"  
"You tried to kill me... how can you not remember that?"


	3. Suprise

I just stood there shocked. "I'm so so sorry" I apologized hoping that whatever I did to try to kill him wasn't that bad. But I didn't expect him to do what he did next. He pulled out a knife. I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. "Calm down..please" I begged him. "Why should I"? Before I could answer, Blue stabbed me. I collapsed. I couldn't stand back up. It hurt so much. I looked up at him. I guess he noticed that I wasn't really Red since he picked me up bridal style and brought me into a house. Then after that everything went black.

Blues POV   
I just stabbed Red. But there's something strange about her. I don't know what though. Something in me told me that she really wasn't Red. So I picked her up and carried her into my house. My mom's standing there watching me. That's all she ever does. I look down and notice that Red is no longer concious. I start to get a little worried. So I check her pulse. I sight in relief. She still has one. But its barley there. So I went into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. When I got back she was really pale. She looked dead. But tell that Red was still breathing. I walk up to her and sat down beside her. I took off her shirt and opened the first aid kit to take out a needle and some thread. I then started to give her stitches. I feel bad for stabbing her. Why do I feel bad? She tried to kill me. But something seems different about her. 

Normal POV

I woke up in a place I didn't recognize. That's when I remembered everything that happened. I lifted my shirt and saw that I had stitches. So it wasn't a dream I thought. I looked around the room. It took me a little while to realize this but I was in Blues house...in pallet town. I stood up to get a better look around the room. But that's when Blue walked into the room. He ran up to me and stopped me from walking anywhere. He then forced me to lay back down.


	4. Epilouge

I look up at my psychiatrist. She asks me the usual questions "how did that make you feel" or the one I don't like to hear "is your medicaition working". I'm not crazy...right? I'm terrified. After that I'm taken to the cell that I call me home. Why did I play the game?! I lift my shirt up. I look at my scar. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was stabbed. But it wasn't yesterday. It was 4 years ago. They say I'm getting better. But I don't believe them. I just want out of here.

 

4 years ago 

Blue walked out of the room. He told me that he would get me something to eat. So I took advantage of that and stood up then walked towards the front door and left before Blue noticed. When I was far enough away I checked my bag for my pokemon. But they were gone. So I walked up to someone and asked where the pokemon center is. I was told violet town. But what if I got attacked? Why am I worrying about that? I thought I don't know how to get there. So I checked my bag for my map. But my map wasn't there. It's just gone. So I continued walking. Which was really stupid since I got lost. I didn't know where I was. Then soon after I got attacked. But I didn't know the pokemon it was just blurt pixels. I tried to run but it wouldn't let me. I couldn't escape! I didn't know what to do...I was going to die...I didn't want to die....but before I could try again something went through my skull. 

 

4 years later  
I wake up screaming. I'm still in my cell. People barge in. Here we go again. They run up to me, pin me to the bed and give me a shot. A sedative. Then everything goes black.


End file.
